secretsaturdaysfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Annabeth and Percy
Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Annabeth and Percy page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 02:30, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Okay then. Well, good luck with your adoption of this wikia. And a happy new year to you, too :)Peacexfreedom (talk) 17:07, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize your wikia’s and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 02:42, January 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Hello. You can adopt one wikia each month. -- Wendy (talk) 14:52, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Hello. I m new to editing on this wiki so i hope i am posting this on the right page. Long story short: I have been involved with the secret saturdays fandom since the show premired, and now i wish to help out the wiki. There are a few pages that need to be deleted but i do not have the power to do so. We need these pages deleted because either these cryptids didnt not appear on this show ( and therefore should not be on this wiki) or because they are doubles of other pages. Thank you for your time. I will be adding link to the pages that need to be deleted, i may also be adding more pages as i go though out the wiki http://secretsaturdays.wikia.com/wiki/Camazotz http://secretsaturdays.wikia.com/wiki/Beast_Of_Bray_Roas http://secretsaturdays.wikia.com/wiki/Brentford_griffin http://secretsaturdays.wikia.com/wiki/Batutut http://secretsaturdays.wikia.com/wiki/Adaro_(Ri) Supercoolkid6 (talk) 03:16, April 20, 2017 (UTC)supercoolkid6 Hello, sck6 again. I have found more pages that need to be deleted. If this is the wrong place to let you know of this, please let me know right away. If this is the right place, i will be leaving some links here that need to be deleted due to that either: The are doubles of other pages, or that they did nt not appear and the secret saturdays and there fore shouldn't be on here. thank you. http://secretsaturdays.wikia.com/wiki/Dakuwaqa http://secretsaturdays.wikia.com/wiki/Cave_Demons http://secretsaturdays.wikia.com/wiki/The_dragon_core http://secretsaturdays.wikia.com/wiki/Keseran-pasaran http://secretsaturdays.wikia.com/wiki/Komodo_Dragon http://secretsaturdays.wikia.com/wiki/Kraken http://secretsaturdays.wikia.com/wiki/Duah_A.K.A_Ropen http://secretsaturdays.wikia.com/wiki/TV_Channels http://secretsaturdays.wikia.com/wiki/Upcoming_Cryptids http://secretsaturdays.wikia.com/wiki/Loch_Ness_Monster http://secretsaturdays.wikia.com/wiki/Megalodon_(Megatooth_Shark) Supercoolkid6 (talk) 23:59, April 20, 2017 (UTC)Supercoolkid6 Request Can you make me new new bureaucrat/admin of this wiki since u been inactive from this wiki? --Kitsunes97 (talk) Hi Why? By the way, can you switch this old message version to turn Message Wall on from Wiki Features, so it will be easy to type. --Kitsunes97 (talk) Question How many do I need to edit in order to become bureaucrat or admin of this wiki while you're very busy on real lives (jobs, family or collage) or another wikis? --Kitsunes97 (talk) Hi I am ready to become bureaucrat or admin of this wiki while you're very busy. Also I got Wiki-wordmark, Favicon for this wiki. --Kitsunes97 (talk)